


Colourblind

by treeofworlds



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeofworlds/pseuds/treeofworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako starts dying her hair at sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourblind

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I can think about today, so here it is.

Mako starts dying her hair when she's sixteen, young and hopeful and empty inside.

She asks Sensei to help her, because Chuck is at Ranger school, and is becoming harsher and forceful.

She chooses pink, first.

Sensei manages to procure the dye through several favours, and in return she tidies their rooms, and cleans until the metal sparkles, as much as it can.

The two sections of hair frame her face neatly, bleached platinum white level with her nose. She stares at her reflection in the mirror and frowns, just a tiny wrinkle between her brows, and turns away to try and glean information about the war from Sensei. He paints the pink dye on carefully, dog tags free from the neck of his shirt, which is unbuttoned at the neck, for once. The sight of the man who saved her loosens the noose around her heart a little, and she teases him gently about his terrible Japanese accent as he rinses the new dye from her hair.

The colourful stripes help ward off the greyness creeping in at the edges of her vision every time she thinks about her parents, which is at least once an hour.

After that, two years later, when her hair has been cut too much for any pink to remain, she asks Tendo to help her dye those same two stripes in neon green, this time. Then orange.

Then anything she can find this time.

Blue, this time.

Two weeks before her life changes forever, she dyes those same pieces of hair blue and cries silently as she observes the way it nearly blends in with the rest of the dark strands. Two weeks pass, and she pilots a jaeger, and struggles to fight off the grey space in her chest and then.

Then, they win.

Her Sensei is gone, Chuck is gone, so many people are gone, but the man who shared head space and grey space with her is still there, a bright spot of colour.

She stops dying her hair, after that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 




  



End file.
